The prevalence of high blood pressure in children and young adults is increasing, yet there remains a large gap in our understanding of the optimal approach to blood pressure management in young individuals. Appropriate blood pressure control should be a priority for young patients with diabetes or chronic kidney disease who are at increased future risk for cardiovascular morbidity and mortality during adulthood. However, few longitudinal studies have examined the association between exposure to different blood pressure levels during youth and subsequent adverse cardiovascular or renal outcomes in later life. Improving the healthcare transition of adolescents with special healthcare needs has been identified as a priority of the American Academies of Pediatrics and Internal Medicine. The transition from adolescence into early adulthood represents a high-risk period for many individuals with chronic illnesses because of frequent non-adherence and suboptimal disease control. A better understanding of blood pressure trends during this period, associated outcomes, and effective interventions that will lower blood pressure in young populations at increased cardiovascular risk is needed to prevent the long-term sequelae of high blood pressure. Dr. Ku is establishing herself as a young investigator who is committed to patient-oriented research focused on hypertension in young populations. This is an initial submission for a K23 award which will provide Dr. Ku with the support necessary to accomplish the following goals: 1) to understand BP trends in patients receiving anti- hypertensive therapy during the transition from adolescence into adulthood and risks factors for elevated blood pressure during this period; 2) to study the association between different levels of blood pressure exposure and risk of adverse outcomes in young patients with diabetes or chronic kidney disease; 3) to investigate the feasibility of home BP monitor and physical activity tracker use as a means of lowering BP in young populations. This proposal will allow Dr. Ku to 1) perform hypertension research in a multi-disciplinary setting that integrates expertise from the fields of nephrology, cardiology, endocrinology, pediatrics, and transitional care; 2) gain hands-on experience in patient-oriented research, including primary data collection and analysis, trial design, and execution; 3) acquire advanced epidemiology and biostatistical expertise; and 4) set the platform for a career as an independent clinical investigator focused on interventional studies that will test alternate BP targets or home BP monitoring use in high-risk young populations. To achieve these goals, Dr. Ku has assembled a nationally-recognized mentoring team led by her primary mentor, Dr. Chi-yuan Hsu, Chief of the Division of Nephrology, and co-mentor, Dr. Kirsten Johansen, Professor of Medicine at University of California, San Francisco (UCSF). Dr. Ku's larger mentoring team also includes Dr. David Glidden, Professor of the Division of Biostatistics and Dr. Anthony Portale, Chief of the Division of Pediatric Nephrology at UCSF.